Джон Уик/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "Yeah, let's do this." ("Да, давайте сделаем это.") * "Ok then, let's do this thing!" ("Ладно, давайте сделаем это!") * "It's zero hour." ("Час Ч пробил.") * "It's time." ("Пора") * "It's go time." ("Пришло время.") * "Let's hit it." ("Давайте действовать.") * "Let's begin." ("Начнем.") * "Show time." ("Время для шоу.") * "Gentlemen, we are on." ("За дело, джентльмены.") Обращение к напарникам Обычное * "Hey , follow me now!" ("Эй, <имя грабителя>, следуй за мной, сейчас же!") * "Hey , on me now!" ("Эй, <имя грабителя>, ко мне, живо!") * ", come with me!" ( "<Имя грабителя>, подойди сюда!") * ", follow me!" ("<Имя грабителя>, следуй за мной!") * "Hey , on me!" ("<Имя грабителя>, ко мне!") В наручниках * "Take me out of these cuffs!" ("Вытащи меня из этих наручников!") * "Get this cuffs off!" ("Сними эти браслеты с меня!") * "Pick my cuffs!" ("Сними наручники!") Во время блидаута * "Come on, stop the bleeding!" ("Подойди ко мне, останови кровотечение!") * "I'm losing blood!" ("Я теряю кровь!") * "I need a hand!" ("Мне нужна помощь!") * "Come get me out!" ("Подойди и подними меня!") * "Get me up!" ("Подними меня!") После поднятия на ноги союзниками * "Yeah, I'm back!" ("О да, я вернулся!") * "I'm definitely back!" ("Я определенно вернулся!") * "Ugh, just in time!" ("Угх, как раз вовремя!") * "Oh! It's personal now!" ("Ох! Теперь это личное!") Удачное завершение ограбления * We pulled it off! Spending some blood and bullets." ("Мы сделали это! Пролили кровь и потратили патроны.") * "It took some effort, but we pulled it off." ("Были небольшие сложности, но мы справились.") * "In, out, no alarm. Perfect." ("Вошли, вышли, тревоги нет. Прекрасно.") * "Not perfect, but we pulled through." ("Не идеально, но мы целы.") * "Wow, that was close! A clandestine op if there ever was one." * "Our work is done! Let's head off!" ("Наша работа закончена! Давайте скроемся!") * "Like clockwork: just as planned." ("Как часы: все по плану.") * "Completely under the radar." ("Полностью незаметно.") * "Yes, we did it, WE DID IT!" ("Да, мы сделали это, МЫ СДЕЛАЛИ ЭТО!") * "We're just getting started, let's do it again." ("Мы только начали, сделаем это снова.") Использование навыка "Вдохновление" Базовый * "Moved!" ("Шевелись!") * "Move!" ("Двигайся!") * "Faster." ("Быстрее.") Пиковый * "Don't you DIE on me!" ("Попробуй мне только сдохнуть!") * "Get back up and FIGHT!" ("Вставай обратно и СРАЖАЙСЯ!") * "Get off the ground!" ("Поднимайся с пола!") * "Come on, up!" ("Давай, вставай!") * "Get back in the fight!" ("Возвращайся назад в бой!") * "Don't give up!" ("Не сдавайся!") * "Stand up!" ("Вставай!") * "You can do it!" ("Ты сможешь!") Особые противники Снайпер * "Sniper! Stay back!" ("Снайпер! Назад!") * "Watch out, Sniper!" ("Осторожно, снайпер!") * "Woah, Sniper!" ("Воу, снайпер!") * "Look out, Sniper!" (Смотрите-ка, снайпер!") * "Sniper, there!" ("Снайпер, вон там!") * "SNIPER!!!" ("СНАЙПЕР!!!") Убийство снайпера * "Sniper just ate a bullet of mine!" ("Снайпер только что схавал мою пулю!") * "Sniper down!" ("Снайпер пал!") * "Sniper dead!" ("Снайпер мертв!") * "Sniper is history!" ("Снайпер теперь лишь история!") * "Sniper OUT!" ("Снайпер выведен из строя!") Щит * "Shield inbound!" ("Щит прибыл!") * "We've got a Shield!" ("У нас тут щит!") * "I've spotted a Shield!" ("Вижу щита!") * "Got a Shield over here!" ("Здесь щит!") Убийство щита * "Shield eliminated!" ("Щит уничтожен!") * "Shield down!" ("Щит мертв!") * "Got the Shield!" ("Достал щитовика!") Тазер * "Taser, stay back!" ("Тазер, назад!") * "Look out, Taser!" ("Осторожно, тазер!") * "We've got a Taser!" ("У нас тут тазер!") * "TASER!!!" ("Тазер!!!") * "Taser spotted!" ("Вижу тазера!") Убийство тазера * "Taser, I put him down." ("Тазер, Я его прикончил.") * "Taser eliminated!" ("Тазер уничтожен!") * "Taser Down!" ("Тазер мёртв!") * "Taser's in hell!" ("Тазер отправился в ад"!) * "Got the Taser!" ("Убил тазера!") Клокер * "Cloaker spotted!" ("Вижу клокера!") * "We've got a Cloaker!" ("У нас тут клокер!") * "CLOAKER!!!" ("КЛОКЕР!!!") * "It's a Cloaker!" ("Это клокер!") Убийство клокера * "GOT HIM! GOT THE CLOAKER!" ("ЕСТЬ! УБИЛ КЛОКЕРА!") * "Eliminated the Cloaker!" ("Клокер уничтожен!") * "Cloaker down!" ("Клокер пал!") * "Cloaker's dead!" ("Клокер мёртв!") Бульдозер * "DOZER!!!" ("БУЛЬДОЗЕР!!!") * "Goddamn Dozer!" ("Чертов, бульдозер!") * "We've got a Dozer!" ("У нас тут бульдозер!") * "Got a Dozer here!" ("Вон там бульдозер!") * "DOZER'S HERE!" ("БУЛЬДОЗЕР ЗДЕСЬ!") * "It's a Dozer!" (Это бульдозер!") Убийство бульдозера * "Dozer taken care of!" ("Я позаботился о бульдозере!") * "Took out the Dozer!" ("Достал бульдозера!") * "Dozer down!" ("Бульдозер пал") * "Got the Dozer!" ("Убил Бульдозера!") * "Dozer's dead!" ("Бульдозер мертв!") * "Dozer out!" ("Бульдозер выведен из строя!") Медик * "They got a Medic, guys!" ("У них есть медик, ребята!") Убийство медика * "Medic taken out!" ("Я убрал медика!") * "Medic sent to the morgue!" ("Я отправил медика в морг!") * "Got the Medic!" ("Убил медика!") Реакция на приближение противника * "It's the long arm of the law!" ("Это длинная рука закона!") * "Oh, we've got company!" ("Ох, у нас компания!") * "Helicopter, inbound!" ("Вертолет приближается!") * "They're on the roof!" ("Они на крыше!") Конец штурма * "They're pulling back!" ("Они отходят!") * "They're retreating!" ("Они отступают!") Световые гранаты или слезоточивый газ * "Oh! They're tear-gassing us!" ("Ох! Они нас травят!") * "Oh! Tear Gas! *cough*" ("Ох! Слезоточивый газ! *кашель*") * "UGH, I'M BLIND!" ("Угх, Я ОСЛЕП!") * "Oh my fucking eyes!" ("Черт, мои глаза!") * "AH! FLASHBANG!" ("АРГХ!СВЕТОШУМОВАЯ ГРАНАТА!") Доминирование * "Hands up!" ("Руки вверх!") * "Drop the gun!" ("Бросай оружие!") * "Drop your gun!" ("Брось свою пушку!") * "Drop it NOW!" ("Бросай, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!") * "On your knees!" ("Встань на колени!") * "Kneel down!" ("Вниз, на колени!") * "KNEEL!" ("НА КОЛЕНИ!") * "Now cuff yourself." ("А теперь надень на себя наручники.") * "Cuff yourself." ("Надень на себя наручники.") * "Now cuffs!" ("Теперь наручники!") Стелс Пометка охраны * "Watch out, guard." ("Осторожно, охранник.") * "Look out, guard." ("Охранник, будьте осторожны") * "Guard, careful." ("Охранник, аккуратнее.") Пометка камер * "Look out, camera." ("Аккуратно, тут камера.") * "Watch out, camera." ("Осторожно, камера") * "Camera, over there." ("Там камера.") Ответы на пейджер * "I'm trying to quit smoking but *sigh* I can't keep my fingers in check. I was just fiddling with the radio *sigh* sorry about that." ("Я стараюсь бросить курить, но *вздох* не могу контролировать свои пальцы. Наткнулся ими на рацию *вздох* прошу прощения за это.") * "What? Oh... uh, no, I didn't call you, it must be some kind of interference on your end, sorry." ("Да? Оу... эм, нет, я не вызывал вас, может быть какие-то проблемы с вашей стороны, простите.") * "What... uh... I thought... you're the one calling me. What's up?" ("Что... эм... Я думал... что это вы связались со мной. В чем дело?") * "Oh, I just reached into my pocket and hit the radio button by accident. It won't happen again." ("Ох, я просто залез в карман и случайно нажал кнопку рации. Этого больше не повторится.") * "My mistake. Headquarters, I thought I saw something, but it's all clear." ("Виноват. Центр, мне показалось, что я что-то видел, но все чисто.") * "No, nothing's up over here, just uh... same old same old." ("Нет, здесь ничего, просто эм... ничего нового.") * "Is that you HQ? Uh we've got nothing but static on this end." ("Это вы, центр? Ох, у нас ничего кроме неизменности здесь.") * "Nothing, just, fooling around and I, accidentaly hit the button. Sorry." ("Ничего, просто страдал херней и случайно нажал кнопку. Прошу прощения.") * "I must've pushed the button by accident. It happens." ("Должно быть, я случайно нажал кнопку. Бывает.") * "Headquarters, we just had a short here. You see that on your side?" ("Центр, у нас тут проводку замкнуло. Вы же это видите?") * "Uh, sorry about that, everything is fine over here." ("Уф, прошу прощения, здесь все в порядке.") * "No, it's all cool on this end, I didn't hear anything." ("Нет, у нас все спокойно здесь, я не слышал ничего.") * "Nothing on this end, probably just somebody on the line." ("Ничего с нашей стороны,х наверное просто кто-то на линии.") * "I don't know what happened, I might have hit the button without knowing it." ("Я даже не знаю что произошло. Должно быть, я нажал кнопку и не понял этого.") * "Nah-ah, nothing's going on." ("Неа, здесь чисто.") * "No, I didn't called you, you called me." ("Нет, я вас не вызывал, вы вызвали меня.") * "Everything is clear over here." ("Здесь все чисто.") Контроль толпы * "Nobody move!" ("Никому не двигаться!") * "Nobody moves, nobody talks, and everybody lives!" ("Никто не шевелится, не разговаривает и все останутся живы!") * "Be smart, listen a man with a gun!" ("Не будь тупицей, слушай человека с оружием!") * "Move one more time, and it will be your last!" ("Еще одно движение станет для тебя последним!") * "You could be brave, or you could be alive." ("Ты можешь поиграть в героя или уйти отсюда живым.") * "You got something to say, or do you want to live?" ("Ты хочешь что-то сказать или остаться в живых?") * "Don't talk, don't die." ("Молчи и останешься жить.") * "Sit down, and stay down." ("На пол и не двигаться.") * "Do not make me say it again." ("Не заставляй меня говорить это снова.") * "Move and I will END you." ("Дернись и Я тебя ПРИКОНЧУ.") * "Get down or get killed." ("На пол или пристрелю.") * "AND DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" ("И НЕ ШЕВЕЛИСЬ, БЛ*ТЬ!") * "Did I FUCKING STUTTER?!" (Я что, БЛ*ТЬ, НЕПОНЯТНО ВЫРАЗИЛСЯ?!") * "And don't move!" ("И не двигайся!") * "On the ground." ("На пол.") * "I said DOWN!" ("Я сказал НА ПОЛ!") * "Bite your tongue hero!" ("Прикуси язык, герой!") * "Don't make me say it again." ("Не заставляй меня повторять.") * "And stay quiet." ("И не звука.") * "Hands where I can see them!" ("Держи руки на виду, чтобы Я их видел!") * "GROUND, NOW!" ("НА ЗЕМЛЮ, ЖИВО!") * "On the ground." ("На землю.") * "Don't you speak English?" ("Ни слова по-английски.") * "And stay down!" ("Так и лежи!") * "Stay put!" ("Стой на месте!") * "You've got a deathwish?" ("Ты что, хочешь умереть?") * "And shut up." ("Заткнись.") * "Get down on the ground!" ("Вниз, на землю!") * "Don't move!" ("Не двигаться!") * "Face down!" ("Мордой в пол!") * "And stay there!" ("Вот так вот и стой") * "Stay down!" ("Не шевелись!") * "Get down!" ("На пол!") * "Lay down!" ("Лежать!") * "Did I stutter?" ("Я непонятно выразился?") * "Play dead!" ("Притворись мертвым!") * "Stay still" ("Лежать, не двигаться") Снаряжение * "Got a Bodybag case here!" ("Кейс с мешками для трупов здесь!") * "Body bag case." ("Кейс с мешками для трупов.") * "Bodybag case right here!" ("Кейс с мешками для трупов, вот здесь!") * "Bodybag case deployed!" ("Я поставил кейс с мешками для трупов!") * "First Aid Kit, get your bandaid here." ("Аптечка первой помощи, возьмите себе пластыри.") * "I placed a First Aid Kit here." ("Я поставил аптечку первой помощи.") * "Here's a First Aid Kit!" ("Тут аптечка первой помощи!") * "First Aid kit here!" ("Аптечка первой помощи здесь!") * "Extra ammo, over here!" ("Дополнительные патроны, вот здесь!") * "Ammo bag dropped." ("Я поставил сумку с патронами.") * "Ammo bag right here!" ("Сумка с патронами, прямо тут!") * "Medic bag deployed!" ("Я поставил медицинскую сумку!") * "Medic bag here!" ("Медицинская сумка тут!") * "Medic bag in place!" ("Медицинская сумка на месте!") Бросок гранаты * "DUCK!" ("ПРИГНИТЕСЬ!") * "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" ("БОЙСЯ, КИДАЮ ГРАНАТУ!") * "Fireworks!" ("Фейерверк!") Категория:Цитаты